


nothing but sun and sand

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [132]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: On the first day of their week-long vacation, Kira and Malia share a moment of quiet down by the ocean.





	nothing but sun and sand

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Malia/Kira + piggybacks." I'm also using this for the June 2017 Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, where the theme is 'vacation.'
> 
> this is literally just pointless fluff. oops.

When Kira flicks her eyes open, the other side of the bed is empty and the room is filled with soft sunlight. 

For a moment, she thinks about trying to go back to sleep; it’s been so long since she was able to stay in bed past her alarm that it seems like a damn shame to waste the opportunity. But as soon as she lets her eyes close again, the rest of reality sets in; the room may be the perfect sleeping temperature, but the sound of screeching gulls outside the open window is more than a little grating, and when she rolls over, it’s just in time for the curtains to shift, which causes a sharp ray of sunlight to pierce through her eyelids. 

With a groan, she rolls back over, kicks the covers away, and grabs her phone from the nightstand beside the bed to check the time. 

She supposes that getting an extra fifteen minutes of sleep is something worth celebrating, even if she was hoping more along the lines of an hour (or three). 

The bathroom turns out to be just as empty as the bed, and when she heads back into the bedroom of the suite after finishing her morning routine, Malia is still nowhere to be found. It’s possible she’s already gone to get some food; when Kira had mentioned that the hotel’s continental breakfast was apparently quite renowned, according to the comments on the travel site she’d been scrolling through, Malia’s eyes had lit up with excitement. 

However, there was another part of the hotel (and their vacation in general) that had gotten Malia equally excited, and since Kira only has to move a few yards to check that element, she decides to go with that first. 

There’s a sliding glass door inset into one side of the suite’s small combination kitchenette/living room, and it’s open about half a foot, bringing in a soft breeze and a strong scent of salt. The door leads out onto a wooden porch dotted with a few lounge chairs surrounding a small glass-topped table, and beyond that, there’s a path of packed-down dirt leading to the beach and the ocean. The air above the sparkling blue water is full of low-swooping gulls, but there’s one particular spot that all of the birds seem to be deliberately avoiding. 

Following a hunch, Kira steps out onto the porch and carefully clambers up onto one of the chairs so that she can get a better vantage point. 

Her hunch is proven correct. 

With a fond grin, she heads back inside. There are complimentary packages of tea and coffee in the kitchenette, and she sets a pot of the latter on to brew while she changes into something a little more suited for the beach than her sleeping sweatpants and tank top. 

Once the coffee is done, she fishes two mugs down from the cupboards, fills them only after she makes sure they’re clean (the hotel is fairly upscale, all things considered, but she’s had bad experiences before), and steps back out onto the porch and down to the path leading to the water. 

After only a few steps, her flip-flops become absolutely useless; the sand ends up jammed underneath her feet and sticks between her toes, so she kicks them off and continues barefoot, treading carefully so that she doesn’t spill coffee from either of the mugs cradled in her fingers or step on an errant piece of broken shell or a pebble. 

Further down the beach, on land that Kira doesn’t think belongs to the hotel, she can see two people walking a dog, but they’re moving in the other direction, which just leaves Malia within eyesight. She’s stretched out on her back by the water’s edge, arms pillowed underneath her head, bare calves and feet extending into the surf. Her long, tanned legs are dappled with drops of water, and there are plumes of sea-foam curling around her toes. Her eyes are closed, and there’s a soft smile on her face that only grows wider once Kira lowers to the ground beside her, careful to not spill a single drop of coffee.

“You’re going to be so itchy later,” she comments, setting one mug by Malia’s hand before brushing a few clumps of damp sand off her shoulder. 

“Probably,” Malia says, eyes slowly flicking open. “But that’s what the shower is for.” She sits up and shakes her head vigorously, which sends more sand flying through the air. 

Kira’s just glad that her coffee is on the opposite side of her body, which means it should be free from sand, but she isn’t sure if Malia’s mug was so lucky. Regardless, Malia doesn’t seem to care either way; she raises the mug to her lips and takes a small sip, brows drawing together for a moment before she nods approvingly. 

“This is better than I expected.” 

“I’ve definitely had way worse,” Kira says, stretching her legs out until her toes are just resting in the water. It feels a little too cold for swimming purposes, but she’s sure that come noon, when the sun is beating down, the cold will feel like a blessing. 

They remain quiet as the sun rises, bringing with it warm heat and the sounds of more people venturing out onto the beach. Eventually, Malia shuffles closer and drops her head onto Kira’s shoulder, nuzzles her nose against the hard line of Kira’s collarbone and follows it up with a kiss. In turn, Kira presses her face into Malia’s hair and immediately has to pull away to bury a sneeze into her elbow. 

“There’s _so_ much sand in your hair,” she says, wiping stray grains away from her face. 

“It _is_ starting to itch a little,” Malia responds with a frown before she polishes off the rest of her coffee. “We _could_ wash it off in the ocean. It _is_ right there.” 

Aside from the fact that neither of them are wearing swimsuits, it’s a plan that Kira could normally get behind, but her stomach is protesting the lack of breakfast, and she’s pretty sure that if they don’t get up soon, they won’t be able to take advantage of free food. 

“How about this?” she says, brushing a piece of Malia’s short hair away from her face. “Shower first, then breakfast, then we can swim in the ocean for as long as you want. Deal?”

“Deal.” Taking Kira’s now empty mug from her hands, Malia jumps up to her feet and turns her back to the ocean. “Hop on.” 

“Are you serious?” Malia just shrugs, but the grin spreading across her face answers Kira’s question nevertheless. After getting to her feet and taking a few steps backwards to gain a bit of a running start, she hops onto Malia’s back. While she tucks her arms around Malia’s neck, Malia wraps her arms around Kira’s thighs, the mugs hanging from her fingers clinking together quietly. 

Gently bouncing with each step that Malia takes, Kira leans over and presses her lips firmly against Malia’s cheek. 

They’re not even a full day into their week-long vacation, but she has a feeling that it’s going to be one of the best weeks of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
